


The Boy With The Bluetooth

by Dragonsrule18



Series: When You Say You Love Me [3]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Amelia Attempts to Play Matchmaker With Two Strangers, Amelia Is A Feisty Old Lady, Amelia Ships It, Eddie Brock Loves Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote Fluff, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote in Love, Friendship, Hungry Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Identity Reveal, M/M, Male Pronouns for Venom Symbiote (Marvel), POV Outsider, Venom Symbiote (Marvel) Likes Chocolate, Venom Symbiote (Marvel) is a Little Shit, Venom Symbiote Loves Eddie Brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-11-27 19:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrule18/pseuds/Dragonsrule18
Summary: Every Saturday, seventy six year old Amelia Adrian rode the bus downtown to do her shopping. The long bus ride used to be extremely dull. Most people kept to themselves and didn't acknowledge her or anyone else around them.Until she ends up befriending a rather handsome young man with a gray hoodie and a Bluetooth headset...one who is constantly talking to his weird roommate who she's pretty sure he's madly in love with.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! I thought it might be fun to write Symbrock from the perspective of an outsider, so I decided to steal my seventy six year old OC from one of my Undertale fics and reuse her in this as she's a fiesty old lady and fun to write.

Every Saturday, seventy six year old Amelia Adrian rode the bus downtown to do her shopping. The long bus ride used to be extremely dull. Most people kept to themselves and didn't acknowledge her or anyone else around them.

And then one day, a brown-haired and rather handsome young man(at least young compared to her) wearing a gray hoodie and a black Bluetooth headset headed through the full bus to the back where she sat, looking for a seat.

"Hey. Anyone sitting here?" he asked, giving her a smile.

She returned the smile, her brown eyes meeting his blue ones and shook her head. "It's empty."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." She moved towards the window to make room for him, smoothing the wrinkles out of her long sleeved blue dress.

He sat down in the seat. "I'm Eddie Brock."

"I'm Amelia. Amelia Adrian."

"Nice to meet you." He offered her a doughnut from his box. She thanked him and accepted, brushing a lock of long gray hair out of her face before taking a bite.

"Yes, i'm going to pick up tater tots, greedy guts." he suddenly said and she looked at him in confusion before realizing he was talking to someone on his headset. "I swear, you're a bottomless pit. You eat me out of house and home." A pause. "Don't call me a bitch, parasite!"

The headset vibrated, but it must have been a good sound proof headset as Amelia couldn't hear the response the person gave. She also could have sworn the headset moved on its own and smacked him on the cheek and decided she needed to get her eyeglass prescription checked.

"All right, fine, I'm sorry, you're not a parasite." Eddie said, and Amelia thought she could hear fondness in his voice. Then his eyes widened to something the person was saying. "V, I swear, if you put chicken guts in my bed one more time...That's it! I take back my apology, parasite!" he yelled, though his voice didn't hold any real anger. Then he remembered his audience. "Sorry, Ms. Adrian. My roommate's a as...jerk...sometimes." He then listened to something V was saying on the phone. "You're not going to eat my organs in my sleep. You like me too much." he teased, then realized how what he said sounded. "Did I mention that he's a jerk who watches too much Hannibal and zombie flicks and has a warped sense of humor?" he said sheepishly.

She just laughed. "Don't worry about it. Boys will be boys. And..." She grinned, deciding to mess with "V" a bit. "He's probably just teasing you because he likes you."

The headset vibrated. Eddie's ears turned pink.

V was especially quiet for the rest of the ride.

...

A few months later, Amelia and Eddie were sitting together again when the bus was delayed by a huge traffic jam.

"I know, V. It's taking forever." Eddie sighed.

"Hopefully we'll get out of this soon or I'll be late for my doctor's appointment." Amelia groaned.

"I'm sure we'll get through it soon." Eddie tried to reassure both of them. "No, V, the bus driver cannot drive the bus through all the cars ahead of us. Hey, don't call him a pussy! He's just doing his job. It's not his fault there's six million cars ahead of us. NO! We can't eat whoever's blocking the way. They're probably just having car trouble or something."

If there was one thing Amelia had learned about the roommate Eddie was always talking to, it was that he had the most morbid sense of humor on the planet as well as the biggest appetite. Though V could be nice at times too and Eddie would always tell her, "V says hi." whenever he sat down on the bus.

And though she had never met this V person face to face, she knew one thing for sure. No matter how much V would insult Eddie, V still very clearly cared about him even if he showed it in a rather strange way. One second the two would be arguing over the headset, the next Eddie would be grinning like a lovesick fool and responding to something sweet V had said.

"No, V, you can't come out and carry me and Amelia. I know you can run faster than the bus right now, but I don't think Amelia's going to appreciate this great huge guy carrying me and her down the street and running through cars. Yes, I know you'd never let us get hit, but we can't, okay?" There was a pause. "We'll be home soon, okay? And I'll get you those Dove Bars you love so much." He chuckled warmly. "Yes, I'll get you hash browns too."

Amelia smiled. Eddie and V were the strangest couple she had ever seen, but they were also adorable in their own special way.

...

The next time they met on the bus though, Amelia was rather shaken. She had gotten the phone call that was every grandmother's worst nightmare the night before. Her teenage granddaughter, fourteen year old Chloe, had been walking home from her friend's house a few doors down when a man had grabbed her and dragged her into an alleyway, pushing her against the wall and tearing her shirt.

But thankfully, someone had saved her. A dark muscular creature about nine feet tall with white eyes and jagged teeth had yanked the man off her and shoved him against the wall. The creature's body had blocked her view, but then there had been a scream from the man, a sickening snap, and a thud.

Chloe had told her mother how she had frozen in fear, thinking she was going to be next, but the creature had simply turned, still blocking her view of the scene behind her, and said very gently. "We're not going to hurt you. Our name is Venom. Are you okay?"

According to Chloe, Venom had stayed with her, speaking softly until she calmed down and then even walked with her back to her home so she didn't get hurt.

And when Amelia's daughter Janice had answered the door, she had seen a large black figure running away. When Chloe told her what happened, Janice had called the police. They found the man headless in the alleyway, a piece of Chloe's shirt still in his hand.

Amelia found herself glad that the pedophile was dead, and grateful to the creature Chloe called her "dark angel."

She wished she could thank Venom for saving her granddaughter.

"Ms. Adrian? You okay?" she then heard someone ask and looked up to see Eddie, who was watching her in concern.

"Not really, dear." she admitted.

"What's wrong?"

"A man attacked my granddaughter last night." she said softly. "I'm going downtown to stay for a few days and be with her. She's okay." she reassured the worried man when he opened his mouth to ask. "Someone saved her. I don't know who they are, but Chloe said they were extremely tall, muscular, and called themselves Venom. The police found the guy decapitated in the alleyway later."

"I'm glad she's okay. I've heard of Venom before and I know they wouldn't hurt an innocent person even if their methods of dealing with criminals are rather violent." Eddie told her softly. He then listened to something V was saying on his headset. "V wants to know if she's all right and if she saw...well, what Venom did to the bastard."

"She didn't. Venom blocked her view of the alleyway." Amelia told him. She managed a small smile. "Chloe calls them her dark angel. They even walked her home to make sure she was okay. They saved her life, and I just wish I could give them a hug and thank them. If they hadn't been there..." Amelia let out a sob.

Gentle arms wrapped around her as Eddie pulled her into a hug. Amelia clung to him and cried herself out in her friend's arms.

She wouldn't know until later how much her thank you had meant to Eddie and "V".

...

It was a few weeks later that she next saw Eddie on the bus. She had spent most of her time with Chloe, who was slowly recovering after what happened.

Eddie took his usual spot next to her. "Hey, Ms. Adrian. How's Chloe?"

"Still a little shaken but she's doing a lot better."

"I'm glad." Eddie then paused for a second. "V told me to tell you to get her some chocolates. It always makes him feel better." He laughed. "Yes, dear, I'll get you some chocolates too." He then realized what he had called V in public and blushed.

"It's about time you two got together." Amelia teased. "I've listened to you two argue, flirt, and flirt while arguing for the past several months, so I saw it coming. When did it happen?"

Eddie rubbed the back of his neck. "Yesterday. We're going on our first date tonight."

"Congratulations. And I have to say, you two are a very adorable couple."

"Thanks. Oh, and V says thanks, too though he wants to tell you that he's in no way, shape or form adorable at all. But don't listen to him. In truth he's a huge marshmallow." The headset vibrated slightly. "Are too!" Eddie paused for a second. "Hey!" he protested, then he smiled at whatever V said next.

"What'd he say?" Amelia asked, smiling.

"He said I'm a loser, but I'm his loser." Eddie replied. "Aww, thanks, V. You're my loser too."

Amelia just laughed.


	2. Meeting Venom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bank robbery leads to Amelia learning Eddie's secret.

A few weeks later, they were actually going to the same place, the city bank, so they walked together.

"Just let me deposit this and then we'll go to date night." Eddie was telling V as they entered the bank, which was fairly quiet with only a few people in line. V must have asked where they were going since Eddie just grinned and said, "It's a surprise." A pause. "A surprise means I'm not telling you until we get there. Don't try prying it out of me. No, I'm not giving you a hint. Don't whine. Yes, V, you do whine." He motioned for Amelia to go ahead of him as he continued his conversation with V. "Trust me, babe, it'll be worth it. Yes, I know you trust me." He gave a soppy smile. "I love you too."

Amelia smiled as she got in line. But then the mood was shattered by a tremendous bang and two loud gunshots.

Three men dressed in dark clothing and wearing ski masks had rushed into the room, one of them pointing a gun at the teller and demanding her to give them all the money as the other two rounded on the few customers. Eddie moved in front of Amelia to shield her and one of the robbers fired. Amelia screamed as Eddie stumbled back, having taken a bullet to the shoulder.

And then there was a feral roar as Eddie lunged forward almost like he wasn't in control of his own body, a hand wrapping around the throat of the robber who shot him.

Amelia fell back as a slimy black substance rapidly flowed out of Eddie's body, rushing over the wound first before encompassing him completely and continuing to grow until Eddie towered over her at nine feet. The substance grew razor sharp teeth and closed over Eddie's head.

Part of Amelia wanted to scream and run. And the other part of her realized something.

This matched the exact description of the creature who saved her Chloe.

This was Venom.

Eddie was Venom.

Venom tightened his grasp on the robber and briefly glanced to Amelia. "Get to safety. Don't look back." he ordered.

She nodded and rushed over to the other customers, a young blond woman and her baby. She grabbed hold of the woman's arm and rushed them out of there as the quick thinking teller hit the button, bullet proof windows covering the booths to protect the other three tellers.

The screams of the robbers echoed behind her. The woman next to her was terrified and the baby was crying.

But surprisingly, Amelia felt safe.

...

Later, the police had been called to the scene. The robbers were found headless and torn to shreds. Venom had disappeared.

When Amelia had been asked to give her statement, she kept Venom's secret identity to herself, simply saying that Venom had rushed in when the robbers started firing and people had started screaming and saved their lives.

Thankfully, the other customer and the tellers were so in shock that they didn't remember much other than the robbers firing shots and Venom suddenly appearing and the security cameras had been shot out by the robbers in an attempt to hide their crimes.

Eddie's secret was safe.

After they let her go, she looked around and noticed a familiar face among the crowd. Eddie was standing with the others, and she could hear him asking someone if anyone had gotten hurt. When he finally noticed her, he gave her an unsure look, clearly not knowing how she would react. He probably was expecting her to freak out. She gave him a reassuring smile as she headed towards him.

Something seemed to force his legs to move towards her, making him stumble a little. "Yeah, V, I'm going to talk to her." he whispered into his headset. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I guess we have some explaining to do." He looked rather nervous.

Amelia just hugged him. "Thank you...You saved my Chloe and you saved me..." Eddie hugged her back a little awkwardly, clearly having not expected her reaction. He still looked a little shell shocked as she pulled back. "Let's go to my home. We can talk there." she suggested.

Eddie seemed to think it over for a second, then looked at her, probably trying to make sure she was honest and not going to turn him over to the police or something. She smiled reassuringly and finally, after a few minutes of thinking, he nodded.

...

They sat in Amelia's cozy little kitchen forty five minutes later. Eddie waited a little awkwardly as Amelia brewed a pot of tea, petting Amelia's fat long haired black cat, Mr. Fluffles, who had immediately greeted them at the door and jumped into Eddie's lap as soon as he sat down, and was now purring up a storm.

"You're not freaked out?" he finally blurted out. "At all?"

Amelia poured him a cup of tea and set it in front of him, then patted his shoulder. "Honey, there's superheroes and super-villains everywhere. Earth's been invaded by aliens more than once and we have good ones like Thor who live here, and there's mutants and various other people with special powers. Trust me, after all that, it takes a lot to freak this little old lady out. Not to mention, you save lives. You saved my granddaughter, and you saved me and all those other people. Granted, your way is...a little violent...but you're far from the only vigilante on the streets that kills instead of throwing the bad guys in prison so that they can get out."

 _ **"See, Eddie? I told you it would be fine."**_ a second voice suddenly said, coming from Eddie's headset. Amelia jumped in surprise.

"Who...?" she blurted out.

"Ms. Adrian, I want you to meet V." Eddie said, still seeming a bit nervous like he thought she was going to scream, run, or have a heart attack at any point. Amelia nodded and Eddie relaxed a little. His headset shifted in appearance and grew, forming a small noodly head with curved white eyes that seemed to stare into Amelia's soul.

"What...I mean, who..." Amelia stammered as she tried to think of the polite way to ask "What are you?" She had thought V was Eddie's roommate who knew about his powers, but could have smacked herself, remembering that the clue was there all along. V for Venom.

"V's an alien symbiote." Eddie explained. "His kind needs a host to survive. We met when..."

He told her the entire story, starting with his investigations into the Life Foundation and how he had met Venom and how Venom had saved Earth from his own kind. Amelia listened attentively, occasionally asking questions or commenting. Several times during the story, Eddie and even V looked like they thought she was going to kick them out of her house and call the police, but Amelia never even considered it.

Eddie and and V were her friends, the ones who brightened up every Saturday morning with their friendship and goofy banter. They had saved her Chloe and her as well, and despite everything they had been through, they always strove to better themselves and save the innocent. She had looked more into the black suited vigilante after Chloe's encounter with them and learned of how many criminals Venom had taken off the streets and despite their violent kills, how gentle they were with innocents, especially children.

And now she could finally thank them in some way for everything they had done.

They went out of their way to protect others. She would protect them as well and be their friend just the same as she had when she had known them as Eddie, the sweet boy on the bus and V, his eccentric roommate. Because they were still the same Eddie and V; she just knew more about them.

"I'm proud of you both. And you don't have to be worried. I'm not afraid of either of you, and I'm not going to tell anyone else. You're my friends, and even when I didn't know Venom was both of you, I still liked them. Even if your methods weren't ones I would have chosen, you've saved so many people, including my Chloe. You saved the world. You're both good in my book." she told them as she set some brownies in front of them. Their eyes lit up, making her smile.

"I'm still surprised you're taking everything this well." Eddie admitted, grabbing a brownie and making sure Amelia got one before V dived into the tin.

"Like I said before, sweetheart, there's a lot of strange things that happen out there, so much they're not even strange any more. I've lived long enough to see others with super powers or who are vigilantes. You're just the first one I've ever known the secret identity of. Well, besides Tony Stark, but that was announced on TV so everyone knows." Amelia reassured him.

 _ **"See? I told you everything would be okay!"**_ V reminded him as he pounced on a brownie much like a snake would a mouse, gulping it down in one bite. _**"These are great, Ms. Adrian. Eddie, why don't you make me brownies like these?"**_

"I tried, but SOMEONE wouldn't even let me put the batter into the oven before eating it." Eddie told him, rolling his eyes.

V grinned. _**"Oh, but you liked what I did with the..."**_

Eddie slapped a hand over his symbiote's mouth, turning bright red. "Not in front of Ms. Adrian!" he hissed, making Amelia giggle. He looked to her apologetically. "Sorry. I told you he was an as...jerk."

_**"Pussy."** _

"Parasite." Eddie dodged a tentacle that went to lightly swat him as he said this.

Amelia just shook her head as the two boys continued to playfully bicker. "You two are still surprisingly a cute couple."

Both of them looked at her strangely. But they couldn't help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add another chapter to this where Amelia gets to meet Venom if you guys like her. Let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions for anything you'd like to see!


End file.
